


Da Ciro, Pizzeria Ristorante De l'Amore

by TheBlackWook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: All these idiots are in love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, just lots of hormones in this restaurant, spoilers : it's in the pizzas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Da Ciro is your go to place for pizza and italian food... And romance !





	Da Ciro, Pizzeria Ristorante De l'Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiracoloDiGigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/gifts), [pirlohno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/gifts), [kirakiraakira13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/gifts).



If you passed by the street and only looked briefly as you kept on walking, _Da Ciro, pizzeria ristorante_ , looked like your average Italian restaurant, like thousands exist : brick walls here and there and some paintings or photos of Italian landscapes adorning the walls. But if you stopped to have a closer look, you would notice the lighter colours inside, more black and white than the usual warm and earthy colours, a vast dining area complete with a bar. _Da Ciro_ , founded in 1994, was your reference in town to get amazing pizzas or Italian food in general, an address anyone would recommend to you, in conclusion : your go-to place. Having this much success throughout the year, you would think that the personnel was impeccable and, indeed, they all were, there had not been any complain and if there had been they had been quickly corrected. But a more observant look would make you notice that the pizzeria was the stage of far more than just cooking and serving food to clients.

Take the head bartender for example. Gianluigi, called Gigi, Buffon had been working for a long time here. He had begun as a simple extra before going from promotion to promotion through his hard work. He was your cocktail master and could satisfy even the most difficult client. And there was one in particular who was particularly challenging. Andrea Pirlo would come in often, usually to drink, sometimes to eat, and he never failed to ask for the most extravagant and improbable cocktails. It had intrigued Gigi at first, and, truth be told, annoyed him. But there was something about the long-haired man that had captivated him and he would not falter from the challenge he offered each time he walked by the door and sat on one of the stool. Over time, it had turned into a game, of raised eyebrows and proud grins, of secret glances and gentle banter. There was no denying something was happening right there, under the nose of both clients and staff. 

But this wasn’t an isolated case, far from it.

Giorgio Chiellini had been working as a waiter ever since he got out of his apprenticeship and learnt everything in _Da Ciro_. It was only a few years afterwards that Andrea Barzagli came in after having trained in Germany. He was the head chef for desserts and never failed to ask his colleague to taste his newest creations. Whenever the waiter came into the kitchen to get an order, gentle smiles would be exchanged, hands brushing against one another passing over plates and sparkles in their eyes. And one thing for sure, their sparkles only increased whenever they set eyes on their new regular, a short blond haired man with blue eyes who looked like a Greek god. 

If you were not focused on your own meal or your company, you would actually notice that this lanky waiter, Filippo, always serious and inexpressive, scoffed or rolled his eyes more often than not to this loud and bigger-than-life customer who always kept trying to spark up a conversation with him. But then, Filippo was rolling his eyes, right ? You clearly missed his small smirk once he left the table and headed over to the kitchen.

And this wasn’t even mentioning Mario, the Croatian waiter, the sharpest in the staff and who always remained professional in all situations, openly flirting with the headwaiter, Stephan.

And in the middle of all these hormone-driven men, Ciro, owner and pizza chef, just tried to hold everything together and would very much like cooking in peace. But would he ever blame his boys, as he liked to call them, though ? Find out in the future episodes of Da Ciro. Stay tuned !

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is more of a prologue than anything else. The story will probably consist in short vignettes each focusing on a particular pair or event. This completely came out of nowhere but damn I love it and I'm having too much fun !


End file.
